


I Know You Got A Bad Reputation

by yexingdamn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexingdamn/pseuds/yexingdamn
Summary: Everyone's afraid of the big bad wolf but what they don't know is the wolf gets wrecked on a regular basis.





	I Know You Got A Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pcysalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcysalpha/gifts).



The forest was quiet save for the small branches occasionally breaking under Baekhyun’s feet. He knew this route by heart, having taken it so many times in his life, although the previous couple of months had really cemented it in his brain. Even the surrounding darkness didn’t slow him down, his feet taking him towards his destination with no seeming input from his conscious mind which was, by that point, preoccupied with what was waiting for him.

Or, rather, who was waiting for him.

Baekhyun took a turn to the left along a smaller path branching off from the one he had been on. He knew that he didn’t have much further left to go before he reached the shack. It was old and somewhat decrepit looking with boarded up windows and a door that was always slightly ajar.

He approached the small house and knocked on the doorframe, more to let its inhabitant know he had arrived than to ask for permission to enter.

“Baekhyun?”

“Yeah, it’s me, pup,” Baekhyun replied before opening the door and letting himself in.

The interior wasn’t in much better condition than the exterior but there were a bed, a sofa, and a table in the room, which all looked only marginally less dated than the rest of the building. What caught Baekhyun’s attention, though, was the man sitting on the sofa.

He was obviously taller than Baekhyun, even while sitting down. His silver grey hair was a mess, which somehow managed to accentuate his boyish looks. He gave a small smile, his right eye crinkling almost imperceptibly. Baekhyun loved that smile, but what caught his attention were the bloody bandages wrapped haphazardly around the man’s arms and torso.

“What happened to you?” he asked, giving the sitting man a once-over. “I know you heal fast but you really need to stop getting injured like this. I don’t like it when I find you covered in blood, Chanyeol, you know that.”

Chanyeol’s expression hardened as he rose from where he’d been sitting. He walked over to Baekhyun, not stopping until he was chest to chest with the man--or would’ve been, if their height difference hadn’t been so great. He towered over the other, glaring down at him.

“Was I supposed to roll over and give up my territory? There’s a new pack lurking around these woods and I’m not about to give any newcomers any of it,” he snarled.

Baekhyun looked up in mild surprise and then reached his hand up to grab the hair on the back of Chanyeol’s head. He pulled the man’s head down, leaned in close to him to growl straight into his ear, enunciating each word clearly,

“Don’t get cocky on me. I understand what this means, but it’s no excuse to talk to me like this. You know what happens when you don’t behave.”

Chanyeol’s expression cracked a little at that, his eyes widening, and he gulped at Baekhyun’s words. He let out the breath he had been holding since the fist had closed around his hair and leaned into Baekhyun’s hand. The older man took this as an invitation and used the opportunity to take the younger’s earlobe between his lips. He sucked on it gently and ran his tongue along the side of it. He slid his mouth toward the top of the ear, tongueing at whatever flesh he could reach. His other hand moved to play with the other ear--he took the top of it between his thumb and forefinger and massaged it using circular motions.

Chanyeol’s breathing had become slightly laboured and he grasped at Baekhyun’s shirt covered waist.

“I have a bed, can we--ah--use it instead of you trying to fold me in half in the middle of the room?” he asked, his voice breathy and uneven.

The hand around his hair let up, but so did the mouth on his ear. Baekhyun kept his hold on Chanyeol’s other ear and tugged on it to make the man move towards the back of the shack where there was a bed that was just slightly too small to be comfortable for two people to sleep on. He led Chanyeol right next to it and used the hand that had been holding on to the ear to push the man down to sit on it. Baekhyun took a moment to look at Chanyeol, taking in the way his eyes had become more rounded, his cheeks were tinged pink, and his lips were caught between his teeth that were nibbling on them. What caught his attention the most, though, were Chanyeol’s red ears peeking out from beneath his tousled hair.

Baekhyun tilted his head and gave Chanyeol a small smile.

“You always did like it when I played with your ears, even in wolf form.”

He climbed onto Chanyeol’s lap and took his face between his hands. He caressed the younger’s cheeks with his thumbs, looking almost wistful, and said,

“Do you want to play, pup? I brought a new toy for you.”

Chanyeol nodded his head enthusiastically, his hair flopping around his head. He brought his hands up to Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer to himself so he could finally kiss the man. Baekhyun’s hands slipped back into Chanyeol’s hair, only this time they were tugging on the strands with a lot more care than they had earlier. He ran his tongue over the taller man’s lips which opened eagerly to let him explore the mouth he had already mapped out countless times before. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of doing that.

Chanyeol sighed into the kiss and used his hold on Baekhyun to pull him down while he ground up against the older man’s ass. He was half hard, Baekhyun noted gleefully.

“Tsk, you need to be more patient,” Baekhyun teased. He moved his hips in a circular motion and made sure to keep eye contact with the other. “Behave, baby boy.”

Chanyeol groaned very audibly but stopped moving and waited for Baekhyun to give him the go ahead. He was used to this, the older man taking control during their little meetings, but he didn’t think it’d ever stop affecting him.

The sudden hard yank on his hair brought the man back to the present moment and he suddenly found himself lying down on his bed with Baekhyun smirking at him. The man had one hand in Chanyeol’s hair and the other on his chest, pushing him firmly onto the bed and angling his head to expose more of his neck.

Baekhyun leaned in close and ran his tongue up the other man’s neck. He nibbled at the earlobe again, just to get the other more agitated, and moved on to make his way down Chanyeol’s jaw line, to his adam’s apple, to his collar bones. He bit and sucked at them, leaving blossoming marks in his wake that would definitely turn dark purple by the morning and would take the better part of a week to heal. (He never did figure out why Chanyeol’s rapid healing didn’t apply to hickeys.)

He had Chanyeol whimpering below him, hands dragging up and down his sides, and all over his back and ass. Baekhyun gyrated his hips every time Chanyeol’s hands passed over his backside, enjoying the man’s rough calloused hands lightly massaging his cheeks.

“You’ve been good so far, Yeollie,” Baekhyun said in between kisses against the other’s chest while he moved lower to tongue at his left nipple, “you’ve been still like an obedient puppy waiting for his master’s orders. But that’s exactly what you are, isn’t it? An eager puppy trying his best to please?”

Chanyeol growled at that, trying to make himself seem imposing, but the whine that escaped his lips after Baekhyun grazed his teeth over his nipple betrayed him secretly preening at the words.

“Who are you trying to fool, me or yourself?” asked Baekhyun, another smirk playing on his lips. He pressed kisses along Chanyeol’s stomach as he moved lower and lower on his abdomen, fingers already playing with the hem of his pants.

The older man’s hands grabbed the pants that were in his way and unceremoniously yanked them down. Chanyeol’s cock sprang free and settled on his stomach, lying heavy and proud. The man was grasping at the edge of the bed and shivering slightly.

Baekhyun eyed the member and then moved to lick lightly from the base to the top, never breaking eye contact. Chanyeol’s breath hitched and his hands moved to play with Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun slid the member into his mouth and Chanyeol threw back his head and tried to buck up into the man’s mouth.

Baekhyun grasped at Chanyeol’s hips and held them in place on the bed to remind the other that he was still in control. His head bobbed up and down slowly, bringing the other man to full hardness. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cock ring, which he fastened onto the base of Chanyeol’s dick.

Chanyeol’s head snapped up from where it had been on the bed and he eyed the gadget. When realisation hit his muddled brain, he looked at Baekhyun, who was very obviously pleased.

“You could’ve given me a warning,” Chanyeol breathed out, and brought a hand to his dick as if to see if there was any feeling left. He gasped as soon as the hand touched it.

“That wouldn’t have been any fun, and besides, you agreed to me surprising you with it, remember?”

Chanyeol looked puzzled for a moment and then his eyes widened. He groaned and said,

“I did, fuck.”

Baekhyun smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock.

“Now you physically can’t cum before I let you, I think I like this arrangement.”

He stood up and got rid of his own clothes. Usually, he would’ve made a show of it, but he couldn’t wait to see how Chanyeol would fare with this new toy. He felt around under the bed for the small box he knew would be there. When he found it, he wasted no time in getting out the lube from it.

He coated his fingers in it and pressed a single digit to Chanyeol’s ass. He eased it in, looking at the man’s face for any signs of discomfort. Instead, Chanyeol grabbed his arm with both hands and said, “Hurry up.” Baekhyun obliged and inserted a second finger. He pumped them in and out, scissoring them. He added a third finger when Chanyeol started rocking back against his hand, a flush starting to creep up his neck, and shortly after his fourth finger joined.

“Come on, what are you waiting for, a sign from the good lord?” Chanyeol panted out.

Baekhyun kept up his ministrations and said,

“Something like that, yeah.” He angled his hand a bit differently and suddenly hit a point in Chanyeol that made him buck up his hips and arch his back.

“There,” he gasped out, already trying to get more. Baekhyun kept pumping his fingers, making sure to hit that spot every time. Soon Chanyeol was fucking himself on the fingers and panting hard, trying to reach his climax. Baekhyun looked on, satisfied with the way the man was unable to cum and unable to stop trying to.

“Baekhyun, please, I can’t handle this, please,” Chanyeol gasped out, his cheeks a dark pink that almost rivalled his ears.

“Please, what?” Baekhyun teased, knowing he’d get what he wanted.

“Please let me cum, Baek, I need--” He was cut off by a loud moan escaping his lips as Baekhyun angled a particularly strong push against the younger’s prostate. He removed his fingers after that and Chanyeol whined.

“I’ll let you cum after I have,” Baekhyun said while coating his dick with generous amounts of lube. He aligned himself with the man’s ass and guided his cock in slowly, stopping when his head was inside the other. He lifted the other’s bent legs and brought them up to his chest. Baekhyun leaned over Chanyeol and rested a hand on either side of him, and then finally slid his dick all the way in.

“God, Chanyeol, you’re so fucking tight,” Baekhyun groaned out.

Chanyeol replied by grabbing Baekhyun’s waist in an attempt at pulling the man closer to himself, all the while trying to fuck himself on him. Baekhyun bent down to suck the man’s right ear into his mouth and started thrusting into him.

He started out agonisingly slow, picking up speed with each thrust. Chanyeol whimpered at each push in. He could barely tell he was lying down anymore, all he knew was the friction Baekhyun was creating was too much and yet all he wanted.

“You good?” Baekhyun whispered into his ear when he noticed the small tears forming at the corners of the other’s eyes. Chanyeol nodded and gave his waist a squeeze.

Baekhyun resumed licking and sucking at the other’s ear while the pace of his thrusts started to get more frantic. He growled right into Chanyeol’s ear, but that sound turned into a loud moan when he buried himself in the other man’s ass as deep as he could and came.

He stayed there for a couple of moments until he got his breath under control, then pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead as he slipped out of him.

“You’ve been so good, such a good boy,” he cooed and patted the man’s silver hair.

Chanyeol looked absolutely spent, but his dick was still hard as a rock and looked red and angry at all of the attention it was not getting. He whimpered when he asked,

“Can I cum now?”

Baekhyun seemed to mull it over for a couple of seconds, then simply replied,

“Yes.”

He slid his fingers back into Chanyeol’s ass, moved them around, and pulled them out again. They were covered in the mess of lube and cum he himself had left there. He brought Chanyeol’s legs down from where they were still against his chest and climbed over him.

He reached around to finger himself open, making sure to give Chanyeol a show. His movements were hurried as he slid in one finger, then two, then four at once. He fucked himself on his fingers a couple of times before sliding them out to grab Chanyeol’s cock and position it at his entrance. He slid down the member, enjoying the way it filled him, and taking pleasure in the way Chanyeol’s hips were jerking up into him of their own accord.

Chanyeol’s eyes had rolled back in his head, his mouth was open and he was panting hard.

“I’m going to take off the ring now,” Baekhyun said as a warning as he reached down to unlatch it.

He removed it and tossed it aside. He slid down completely, lifted his hips, and sunk back down, and that was all that was needed to send Chanyeol over the edge. His back arched, his hands came up to grab onto Baekhyun’s hips almost instinctively and he pushed himself into the man as far as he could possibly go. He came in Baekhyun with a yell, his eyes only seeing white.

When his back was back on the bed and his breathing had resumed something that resembled a rhythm, the older man pushed the sweaty strands of hair off his forehead. He bent down to lie on the younger but bigger man and envelop him in a hug as best he could. He peppered kisses on his face, making sure to be gentle.

Chanyeol’s arms snaked around Baekhyun’s waist completely and he gave a tired smile.

“Next time, you get the ring.”


End file.
